


Getting Used

by Lemon_Tea



Series: Anna's Pet Training [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dominant Elsa, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female-Dominant, Sexual Training, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Submissive Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Tea/pseuds/Lemon_Tea
Summary: A short list of things Anna thought she would never get used to:1) Elsa's winning smile.2) Elsa’s wonderful eyes.3) Elsa’s new habit of waking Anna up in the morning with nice long licks from her cold tongue.Too bad she'll have to get used to the last one...





	

These days it wasn't anything new, but to Anna it was still somewhat odd being pulled from the realm of dreams by the feeling of something cold, and wet, sending ripples of encroaching pleasure from her core up to run across her spine and explode in her nipples and through her throat. She gave in a startled gasp and did the first thing a nubile girl in her bed would do in the morning: try to get up. And she found she couldn't. Something held her down. Blinking, she adjusted to the bluish light coming from the windows and-ah! She felt that wet and cold sensation to her clit once again. Anna looked down and she saw a bob of white-blonde tresses going up and down as her sister held her legs apart, having pulled down her green night gown, and was having a feast on her folds. Anna gurgled on something as her cold tongue traced sings all around her clit and tickled her outer folds; each passage of her sister's ice-tipped tongue felt like icy breath of winter itself, coming back to turn Anna into a mess of lust. She should have gotten used to it after so many mornings like these, with her clit twitching and Anna trashing and turning on her bed as her sister welcomed her to the new day with a mind-shattering orgasm, but she couldn't really.

 

Because every time Elsa passed her lips and her frozen tongue around her clit, just like _that_ , she felt ice brushing against her skin and making sparkles of sheer pleasure encircle her folds and Anna would try to buckle and escape, but Elsa's grip was stronger than hers, and that made all kind of flowers bloom into her chest, how _weak_ she was, how unable to escape, her sister's her queen's little plaything, to be brought to orgasm time and time again, until she would be reduced to her little obedient pet. No, she couldn't really get used to that. Anna shook her arms, but they were encased in ice, and she let out a shrill moan as Elsa went to town with her tongue once again, while her fingers traced the inside contour of her legs, cold and ice following them and making Anna's muscles twitch, and her clit want to explode in a red-hot burst of climax. But not yet, not yet. Her sister was good enough at her craft to just bring her closest to the brink and just stay there, until red clouds danced inside Anna's head, and she would cry and beg for release. Anna was being trained, was being moulded, and she felt her body betray her. Every morning a little piece of the old Anna, the simple, wide-eyed Anna, would die and be replaced by another shard pulled from her queen’s heart: a new Anna, a subservient, demure Anna, eager to get her pussy licked and eager to have fingers explore her nether regions, eager to answer her queen at ever beck and call, eager to be modified into a nice little licking pet. Anna’s legs buckled and open wide at the idea, welcoming Elsa's fingers as they left her legs and went up to brush against her nipples, making them tug at the air and stand at attention. Anna wanted to cry for mercy, for the climax she felt coming closer and closer and yet just out of reach.

_More, more_ , she cried out in the room, and welcoming her sister's domineering touch. She heard Elsa chuckle, and she felt that chuckle echo inside of her through her stomach and Anna arched her back when Elsa scratched it, and she let out another yelp. _More please my queen_ , she shouted, and Elsa was all too eager to humour her.

 

Anna squeezed with her legs against Elsa's head, and the pleasure whipping at her mind beckoned her to throw away all her resistances, and Anna didn't want to, didn't want to utter the words that would push her towards the edge, but she wanted to, she needed to, she needed to have her sister make her cum. Then she knew she would get some respite. For a while. Then it would be the two of them living the day as two normal sisters, though from time to time she would get pulled behind a curtain by her _queen_ and made to cum with her deft fingers and swift tongue, and pledge her love and submission once more. And from time to time they would have tea together and Elsa was would move her foot up and around her leg and up towards her always-wet pussy, and have Anna keep her straight face as they talked to serfdom and dignitaries. And she would love doing so, would be trained once again to love doing so, and another little part of Anna would be subject to her sister's rule. She would be _owned_ a little more. And that thought was enough to make her throw caution to the wind as she shouted, thrashing on the bed, _please my queen make me cum please_ , and she felt Elsa smile against the folds of her pussy, and then she felt her take a breath and blow over her clit, blowing an icy wind that made her shriek and arch her back and wiggle her toes as the dam went down crashing and she was filled with a sea of burning icy-hot pleasure, white and cold and red-hot all over, and Anna mewled and cried as squeezed her sister's head with her legs and squealed some more when Elsa sucked on her clit while she was cumming – her sister-queen was just evil – and she balled her fists and lost her voice to an animal growl that asked for more, begged for more. Then the wave started to recede, and though it came back to lift her a few times, Anna felt every tension in her muscles and mind leave her, and she enjoyed her respite. In these moments she could delude herself everything was right and everything was normal, and it was going to be another normal day, before Elsa started training her and moulding into her own nice and obedient pet. She would never get used to her new role. Or so she hoped. It felt so good. Gods pardon her, it felt _so_ good.

 

Then Elsa straightened herself from between her sister’s legs, and she scooted to sit on her chest; her eyes twinkled with a feverish light, and as she spoke Anna felt those words bind her more to her new role, to her new nature. Elsa dispelled her ice and Anna had her hands free one again, only for the smile on Elsa's lips push those arms and those hands around Elsa's strong thighs and to caress her soft, firm buttocks, and Anna felt herself draw her tongue out. It was becoming second nature to her. Getting used to be her sister's little plaything. _Good morning pet_ , her sister said, or maybe she didn't: it had happened so many times that maybe Anna's own mind was playing tricks on her and having her think the words as if they were there. And then she knew what they would say next. She was getting used to it after all. _Now_ , her sister would say _, it's time for your breakfast_.

 

And Anna, trained pet of her sister she was, put long licks into her queen's folds, and put yet one more ring to her pleasure-wrought chain. She looked up at her sister-queen eyes, fluttering between waves of pleasure, and then Elsa raised a hand and patted her on the head, and Anna felt like she was doing a good job. What she was doing was wrong, a tiny, ever-lessening voice inside her shouted, its words weaker by the day. Yes, this might be wrong. But her sister’s juices tasted tangy and delicious, and her head swam, and her nipples were _so_ hard, and… and… she was a little good pet, wasn’t she?

She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, if you came here and you are still using both hands, that's a bummer. 
> 
> Second, thank you for reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know with kudos, or if you feel like you can be a super special person, a review (please be the super special person)!
> 
> Third, after quite the long period of silence, I'm coming back to fandoms and writing fics. This one in first in a series of shorts I'm calling "Anna's Pet Training", which will deal exactly with that. I hope you'll look forward to it as much as I do!
> 
> And last, but not least, I will start to come back to my unfinished KLK fic, "Dreamscape". I left it hanging for too much time.
> 
> I might also starting up a blog: I'm in the process of releasing some original fiction, and it would be a nice hub for all of my fiction, fan or otherwise. So, until I put the finishing touches to that and everything else, have a good time!


End file.
